Royal Bloodline
by NeonSolitude
Summary: Young man, known as the 'weakest vampire', is trying to uncover the secrets of his past and the seal that latched onto his arm. While working for Fairy Tale, he receives an unsual job.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Rosario Vampire . It belongs to Ikeda Akihisa**

* * *

 **Royal Bloodline - Prologue**

* * *

Powerless. Feeble. Weak.

Weak. Weak. Weak.

 _A disgrace._

He was quite familiar with the word. Consistent reminder that he was the lowest of them all. He was in continuous state of mess, nothing left of his past, no history of his family. A caring mother, a wise father, he did not have any. Only thing he knew/had from them was his last name. Aratano. His own family. Long gone and wiped out family. He didn't know why, he didn't know when, he didn't even know what caused it. He only had a ruined,desolate, empty family manor. Last member of a once noble family, living in bitterness and confusion. A confusion so devastating that it was causing him to slowly decay. He questioned his own memories everyday, trying to find little bits to figure out his own lost story. But he failed every time. Nothing yield an answer. Kazuki had no story, no family and no power.

He was the 'weakest vampire'. Some didn't even considered him a pure-blooded vampire. He didn't have red eyes or fangs. He looked like a simple human boy. It all was because of a seal. A seal so powerful that it rendered his vampiric abilities useless, even his body did not need blood to survive. A vampire that doesn't drink blood? It was laughable. And they laughed. They never accepted him as one of them, never saw him worthy of being called a true Vampire. In their eyes he was only a disgrace, a shame to the vampire race. They were a proud race, vampires would never accept someone as weak as him. They were too proud. He couldn't care less about being accept as one of them, their pride will be their downfall.

This seal was latched onto his skin, in his right forearm. A black circle that was made out of small dots. The black circle was filled with strange markings, that he couldn't recognize. He never saw this type of sealing technique before. Vampires commonly used rosary's to seal their powers. There was other objects, techniques to seal of one's monster nature. This was not one of them, this wasn't a common thing...it was one of a kind. Unique. Almost like hand-crafted, a specific design and it was strong enough to sate a vampire's thirst for blood. Completely surpassing his vampiric power, completely surpassing who he was. Why would someone put a seal, that was so strong, on him was beyond him. And who would do such thing? Another mystery to slow him down. The books he had about seals were not going to help him much this time, common knowledge wasn't going to help.

Kazuki wasn't enjoying many things in life. His lost memory was making him more delirious as the days went on, not knowing his past, his mother and father and himself was causing him to slowly collapse. His body, his mind was getting tired as time flew. There was so much unknown in his life, so much empty pages. He hated it, he absolutely hated it. With all his might he despised the state he was in. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. Kazuki learned many things the hard way. One must be able to do things that they don't approve of. Leaving and searching for answers was no longer a possibility. He was chained down. He was chained down because he was part of something huge.

Fairy Tale, organization of Youkai with the intention of destroying the human society. Their long term goal is to rule the human world. When the invitation to join the Fairy Tale was offered to him, he didn't have much of choice. He was in a dire situation. Before he joined the Fairy Tale, Kazuki was living with a human family in the human world. At that time he thought himself to be a human, a ordinary human with ordinary human parents. Before he didn't know that something was missing, there was simply nothing to remember. Things were simple back then,his biggest problems were his school grades and a girl that he liked.

However that didn't last long. On a one rainy night his life was changed. When a sound that came from inside of his home caused him to wake up that night, young Kazuki wasn't expecting to find both of his parents drowning on their own blood. Cold skin, lying dead in their living room. The shock of seeing his parents dead was enough for Kazuki to faint...Was it really because he was overwhelmed by the sight before him? Or was it because of someone's handywork? His memory of that day was hazy at best. To this day he didn't know.

Something happened to Kazuki after the horrible event, he started having flashbacks, strange dreams, horrifying nightmares. Bit of his memory was slowly coming back to him. It was so little, so insignificant but it was enough for Kazuki to knew that there was something wrong. When he woke up in the Fairy Tale's HQ, Floating Garden, they afford him a proposition Kazuki simply couldn't refuse.

As the times went on, his wound closed and his pain disappeared. He recalled the memory from that night many times, Kazuki knew that it wasn't done by a simple burglar. The attacker didn't give them any time to scream, it was a sudden and quick. Clean cut on both of their throats, it definitely belonged to someone professional.

He knew that Fairy Tale was after the murder of his human parents. Kazuki didn't want revenge, after all the things he went through he couldn't be bothered with holding a grudge,especially towards a organization like Fairy Tale. With their death, answer of how they come to adopt him was lost.

What happened to them was unfortunate, they were not bad people.

But Kazuki did not regret _anything._ Living inside the Fairy Tale caused his body to grow stronger, he discovered many things about himself. He learned how to protect himself to some degree, he gained new,useful information. He may not learned how to break his seal, learn about his past but all things considered he did improve himself and that was something he considered important.

The problem was Fairy Tale itself. It was starting to bother him, he witnessed _too_ many assassinations and interrogations. Kazuki didn't have anythings against humans in any way. Monster and human relationship were always shaky at best. Even though it bothered him, Kazuki knew there was not much to be done. Fairy Tale was getting stronger every day and he had his own problems to deal with. He wasn't some sort of hero after all.

His life at Fairy Tale become simplified...over time. The jobs he got usually consisted of escorting and protecting some 'important figure' with a group and helping in petty assassinations. He was a simple, easy to control soldier, nothing more nothing less.

Long and tired yawn escaped Kazuki's mouth. He leaned back on his chair and take a quick look at the clock. ' _This late already?'_ He closed the book he was reading, it was named ' _The Source',_ and put it on his bookshelf that was on top of his table. It was a book about Youki manipulation and usages of youki. He was interested in the subject and It easily became one of his favorites. He stretched his arms, he had been reading for the last two hours.

His train of thoughts stopped when he heard a click, signal that his door was opening. He wasn't expecting any visitors, there was also no scheduled mission for him. No one from the Fairy Tale cared enough to bother him, so this caused a great deal of surprise.

Stern,looking man with a short black hair and narrowed eyes entered to his room, Kazuki easily recognized the man, the man was known as 'Gorou' in the ranks of Fairy Tale. They have been on a couple of missions together, Gorou was always the leader of the group he was in. The man was a tactical genius and had the physical strength that could rival a vampire's. Gorou was a compassionate man, he deeply cared for the well being his comrades. Kazuki respected the man for this reason, it wasn't something common on Fairy Tale.

"Aratono Kazuki, gear up." Gorou spoke with a serious tone."You have been summoned to the commanding center."

Kazuki looked at the man with disbelief. He wasn't a high-rank figure on the Fairy Tale, so getting summoned on the commanding centre was something he never expected. Important meetings, decisions for the future of Fairy Tale were held at there. It wasn't something he dreamt of being part of it.

Kazuki suddenly stood up."Commanding centre...m-me?"He quickly cleared his throat and asked."For what reason?"

"I do not know the details but…" He looked directly at him in the eye." Akua Shuzen-sama is the one summoning you."

"That's…"His eyes slowly widened by the name. _'Her?' "_ Alright let me wear my uniform." Gorou nodded and left his room,closing the door behind him.

Kazuki silently cursed under his breath as he hurriedly changed his attire. The Jet Black Devil, most dangerous assassin of Fairy Tale. Akua Shuzen, powerful vampire, someone who could kill him in second was summoning him.

Not something that he was very excited about.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new story, I'm quite excited to write more of this.**

 **Also the new chapter of Heart of Stone should be coming out soon...I hope at least.**


End file.
